


Urge

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Urge, Multi, Nooks, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is gripped by his first mating urge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urge

The mating urge hits him out of fucking nowhere. Karkat has no time to prepare, no time to think. He's wild with it, beyond reason and thought. The spoonfeeds didn't prepare him for this -- this lack of control, this fire in his blood. 

Karkat is at Jade's door, ripping it open. She his matesprit, he needs her. He -

He's horrified at himself. Jade's staring at him like she's never seen him before. 

She says his name.

He opens his mouth to tell her to run, to get away from him before he _hurts_ her, because she's human and breakable, because he doesn't know how to control what's happening to him. 

All that comes out is a savage growl.

Karkat lurches forward towards her. 

Gamzee's strong arms haul him back. "Easy there, best friend. Gotta get yourself calm."

He growls again, struggling blindly against the threat, against the other troll so close to his matesprit. Then he goes limp, thinkpan registering that it's okay, this is Gamzee, this is his moirail. 

He grips at Gamzee's hands. Karkat tries to tell Gamzee to get him away from here, to put him somewhere safe so he can't hurt Jade. Animal sounds fall from him instead, chirps, growls, and trills.

Gamzee nuzzles his throat and moves further into Jade's block, half carrying Karkat. He can smell Jade now and he wants - he wants - he needs her. Needs to make her smell like _his_. To mix their genetic material.

Karkat whines scared out of his 'pan by his own urges and body. 

Gamzee's talking to Jade, but Karkat's having trouble tracking it. 

"Up to you, witch-sis," Gamzee says.

Jade nods and bites her lip. Karkat wants to bite that lip - her thighs - her -- 

They've barely _kissed_ \--

"Can he really consent like this?" Jade says so softly.

Karkat doesn't really understand what she means, but she's moving closer. Her white woofbeast ears are laying down flat. 

Gamzee's arm is still a strong band of steel across his chest, keeping him from Jade. "We ain't much more than urges like this," Gamzee is saying. "He's up and got one thought in his 'pan and that's for reaching his matesprit."

"Me," Jade says shakely.

Karkat feels Gamzee nods. He whines again and reaches out for Jade with clawed fingers. 

Jade moves into his reach, but Gamzee's still holding him back. Jade scent is changing - confusing signals of fear and arousal. 

He doesn't want her afraid. Never wants her afraid of him. 

All he can do is trill at her as his catches her arms with his fingers, leaving scratches of red along her skin.

Jade kisses him and everything goes sideways.

Things become a blur of skin and scent. The sound of Gamzee's trills and Jade's soft whines. 

Jade's mouth is soft and wet - he bites her lip - he tastes her blood.

Gamzee never really lets go of him. Even when they're all stripped down to their corpse meat and Jade is glorious before him. She's all dark skin and long legs. Legs that tremble and part for him.

If he was in his right 'pan he might have freaked out at her lack of bulge. At how differnt her sex looked. 

But he can see her glistening wetness and smell her arousal. 

She's his matesprit, that's all he cares about. His already unsheathed bulge curls in the air and he trills. Gamzee strokes the skin covering his digestive sack.

Jade reaches for Karkat. His bulge seeks out her heat.

Jade gasps, hips arching off the concupiscent couch pushing towards Karkat seeking bulge. Karkat trills, half-gone on her scent and heat. Gripped by the instinct to pail his matesprit, thinkpan burned out from any other thought. His fingers dig into her hips, his claws threatening to tear into her thinner skin.

"Karkat," her voice wavers between pleasure and pain.

His bulge wants to thrash and coil inside her in ways he's afraid she's not built for. Gamzee's arm around his chest tightens, pulling him back slightly.

"Easy, Kar-bro," Gamzee says into Karkat's ear. His free hand strokes back and forth from Karkat's skin to Jade. "Gotta remember to be gentle like with our best witch-sis."

Karkat sucks in a quick lungful, trying to reign himself back in. He wants to kiss Jade but Gamzee holds him back. Gamzee nuzzles at his throat, nipping at his skin. "Not gonna let you up and hurt her," Gamzee promises.

He feels burned by the pity he feels for the them. He wants to thank Gamzee. He wants to apologize to Jade for their first time being like this. But the only sounds he can make are trills and clicks. Desperate whirrs and needy chirrings

Gamzee bulge trails against the entrance to his nook, then thrusts in as Jade tightens around him.

"We got you," Gamzee purrs into his ear.

"I love you," Jade moans, her fingers tight around his.

Karkat's mind goes white as his nook spasms and his bulge pulses. He doesn't even have time to think about buckets.

He comes back to himself with Jade and Gamzee's fingers in his hair. His face is pressed against Jade's throat and he breathes in her scent. She carries his scent now.

Karkat starts to shake. "I'm sorry," he whispers out into her skin. "Jade. I'm so sorry."

Jade's shaking too. " _I'm_ sorry," she whispers back.

His face is wet and so his hers' where it presses against his skin. 

Gamzee slides a long, strong arm around them both. "Shoosh, my fine witch-sis and pale-bro," Gamzee says. "You're both so red it's hard to see. Don't up and trouble your 'pans with worries and guilt. Got you both safe and sound, now shoosh and rest."

Karkat holds on to Jade, to Gamzee, and they hold him right back.

He lets himself rest and think of nothing more than their skin and his different colored pity for them. Redder than his blood. Paler than sugar.


End file.
